I don't believe in fairy tales but I believe in you and me
by Truth may vary
Summary: In this story, Idris-Tardis relationship exist sort of like a Melanie-Wanda from 'the host'. Idris' body doesn't burn up but disappears and how the doctor finds her on House is different. Idris was alive with the Tardis, her conscious weren't completely gone it was just buried. Idris' body was hidden away by the Tardis, who wanted to show her one last kindness.


This is rewrite of epsidoe 4 of series 6 "The Doctor's Wife", In this story, Idris-Tardis relationship exist sort of like a Melanie-Wanda from 'the host'. Idris' body doesn't burn up but disappears and how the doctor finds her on House is different. Idris was alive with the Tardis , her conscious weren't completely gone it was just buried. Idris' body was hidden away by the Tardis, who wanted to show her one last kindness. Also i haven't watched it in a while so many details are incorrect there rewite status on this. In other words Idris and the Tardis are Platonic Soul Mates. Title from Wonderland-Natalia Kills

* * *

**Found**

He doesn't mean to find her, he had been looking for his fez, the old girl had hidden the room he put it in. Again.

But he does find her, fast asleep in one of the farther rooms, one of the rooms he hasn't visited since before the war. She was draped across the red velvet lounge chair, chest moving up and down with even measured breaths.

She was still in the blue-grey dress he first saw her in, hair loose and boots off to the side as if she just laid down for a nap. Only thing different about her was her face, it was free from worry and tension, she looked at peace.

"I couldn't leave her like that." He blinks startled for a second, he heard her speak yet...her lips never moved. He starts looking around frantically, nearly missing her. It was Idris but not; her dress resembled the Tardis' coloring, her eyes weren't a brown so dark that they looked pitch black, no they were dark with gold swirling in them. "I just wanted to show her the wonders, wonders you've shown the others, even if it was just once. But she won't wake up."

"Ohh...old girl. She's dead, you know that, even if her soul and mind were still with her when you entered her, she would have burned out. Her funny little head couldn't have handled something like you."

She walked over to Idris, sitting by her side, brushing a wild hair back in place. The more she speaks, the more he can hear the hum, no not the hum but the song of the heart of the Tardis in her voice.

"It's my fault she's like this, if I weren't...what I am, she'd still be alive, wouldn't she?"

"You can't blame yourself for something you can't control."

"But i could have prevented it! If I was dead, if you didn't steal me," She glared sharply at him, as much as she enjoyed their adventures, sometimes it cost them too much. "_**She **_might've been alive."

"Me steal you?!" He yelled incredulous. "You were the one who seduced me with all your wonders, you're the one who stole me! You said so yourself, that you let take you. And why do you care so much about her? You know as well as i do that humans die, they're fragile creatures, they can't handle half the stuff we seen."

She flinched back, ready for a hammer or a fist to hit her like it always happened when he got angry or frustrated with her. His anger lessens when he see her flinch, he doesn't want her to be scared of him of all people.

"Do you regret what you said to me?"

"No, i will never regret my words."

Her body hunches over protectively over Idris, with a whisper she asks him,

"You care about Amy don't you? Rose? Your other companions? I remember how you act after you let go, after they leave, even when you abandon them and run away. Why can't i just give Idris this one thing?"

"She won't be able to see it, she's gone. Please." He begs her, desperation in his eyes. "Why is she important to you?"

"She was alive with me, my thief. She shared her final moments with me and i saw everything i could about her. She used hope that we'd one day, you the mad man with the blue box would find her and show her the universe. She said we were her favorite fairy tale."

**Lost**

Idris had been wandering amoung the party goers, absolutely bored, wondering why she let Lily drag her from her workshop and shove her into a stuffy dress. New New New London or wise known as New Victoria had been bustling with parties as they celebrated the birth of their future queen. Honestly it wouldn't have been such a huge deal if it wasn't for the fact, that the royal family hadn't had a female born to them in nearly a thirty generations. No matter who or what married into the family, nothing but males were born.

She looked between her hands and the machinary around her, sighing whistfully. She could still see a bit of grease under her nails, reminding her she still had to complete the commission for Mister Smith. She spots Lily flirting with one of the local boys, likely Silas judging by the huge mole was on his chin. She just rolls her eyes before sneaking off.

She paused for a moment looking up at the night sky, the stars were blinded by fireworks. She shook her and and continued cutting through an alley way, less than five minutes from her shop when a blinding light absorbs her and she screams.

Despite the parties going on, someone noticed the scream and brought a friend to search, just to be sure there wasn't something wrong happening. All they found was a dark gray shawl on the ground, smoking slightly. They assumed they'd been had by someone's clever joke not realizing a woman had been taken.

**Captured**

When she comes to, she expects to be burning. Instead she groans, sitting up slowly till she's slumped against bars. Her vision is still blurry, but she can sort of make out three amorphus shapes.

"H-hello? Who's out there?" She groans again, the sound of her own voice giving her a headache.

A few feet away, an old man and woman were standing, grinning proudly & excited. She thinks she see a gentleman with a strange face behind them but she blinks and suddenly she can't recall if there really was someone there.

The woman tilts her head slightly, her smile stretching further, "Why is just us, your uncle and auntie and nephew."

She feels panic bubble up her chest, something about them was off and she shys further back into her cage as they crept closer.

The man speaks quietly, far to quiet for her to hear. "What?"

"I said would you like a tour of your new home, child?"

"N-no, i'm," She licks her lips and swallows down the lump in her throat. "I'm prefectly fine where I am."

"Then would you like to see the stars?"

**Stars **

There was never a time Idris wasn't obsessed with stars, space, time! She read everything there was on it. In more than one book; it described a man, never the same appearance, but he would save them, he would save time, space, the universe. The Doctor. A strange man, the oncoming storm, a mad man with a blue box. Historians always called him a fake or a myth.

She used to dream of the Tardis, wondering about the technology aboard her. She used to hope that one day the man with the blue box would find her and show her the universe. The best fairy tale, though sometimes she believed it was true and not just a story.

Admittedly she could do that now but...it wasn't the same. Only time agents had the ablility to travel through time, but they disbanded long ago. Time machines of today cost way too much, even then there were limited amount and rules, oh so many rules. Like you could only observe and stay within your machine. Not fun at all.

Space travel was okay, she guessed, she didn't have much money for that either. Despite her being one of the best tinkers in New Victoria, not many wanted a woman to make or fix things for them. Most times she barely had a little money left over after paying rent on her flat & shop, add groceries, metal and parts, and well she didn't get a lot of luxuries.

One day she did splurg on a treat. A telescope, very old practically ancient compared to the newer models. But it didn't matter to her, as long as she could see the stars, she was fine. She climbed up on her roof top, carefully setting up her prize.

It was a clear night, she could see so many stars. She peered through the telescope, there was Orion's belt, the scorpian, herakles, if she strained her eye she could just barely see the milky way.

Lily, Gabby and Michael found her asleep on the roof clutching the telescope to her chest. They shook their heads before Michael carried her down to her bed.

Later on someone will recall a lot of shrill screams leaving her flat, when she saw how late it was and dear lord she hadn't finished the pocket watch for Mister Smith, who was to pick it up that very evening.

**Fallen Stars**

She wearly took a step towards them, but that encouraged them. They rushed forward gripping her wrist painfully tight.

"What in in bloody hell are you doing?!"

"It's for your own protect, isn't that right House?" The old woman, Auntie cooed.

Idris frowned confused until she her a man's voice say yes. She gaped around her trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Amazing isn't he? He takes care us and we take care of him." They escorted her through the junk yard, she saw some parts she covetted, things she never even seen before. She wanted to see everything, figure out everything. Their grips left her arms. "Here we are."

She stood amazed, stars, space all around her. She quickly found her favorite constellations and a few she only dreamed of seeing.

"So beautiful." She sunk to the ground and laided back. "How is this possible? I was just in New Victoria."

"He brought you here, using the rift. You're gonna be special."

"Special? How?"

"It is time." The voice from earlier grumbled out.

"Oh dear, i wished i had more time to explain but Nephew needs to prepare you."

Idris stood up aburptedly. "Prepare me for what exactly?"

"For her, the Tardis, of course. She'll look beautiful in your body."

She backed away but she hit a hard wall...well what she thought to be a hard wall. Nephew was right behind her gripping her arms now.

"Good job, Nephew. We don't want her running off like the others, do we?"

"I'm scared. I don't want to do this."

"It's alright to be scared, it will hurt, but your sacrifice will serve a greater purpose. Come now, Nephew." She started leading her through the corridor.

**Search and Assist (Interlude One)**

Knock. Knock. Amy and Rory looked at the door, puzzled. "Doctor, how is this happening? We're in space."

He opens the door, in whirls a small white cube bouncing around. The Tardis beeps excitedly, lights flashing as they chase around the cube. Finally he catches it, gripping it tightly till it calms down.

"I've got mail. It's from my friend, Corsair. He needs help." His brow furrows, how was he still alive? "He's outside the universe, somewhere I haven't travelled yet. Let's go!"

"Doctor are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course not! But he's an old friend. Now then old girl start reserving power, delete rooms we don't need." She hissed steam and flashed red lights. She hated deleting rooms, but she reluctantly did it, archiving the designs for restoration. "Sorry. Sorry."

She whirled around, landing in the junkyard. Well more like a crash landing. "What's wrong with it?" Rory asks looking worried. The Doctor fiddled with the console.

"She's gone. Her heart and soul are gone."

**Dead Stars**

_Funny man. _

_Thief. _

_Time Lord. _

_Mad Man. _

_Oncoming Storm._

_**Doctor**_.

'Ahh yes...Doctor, that was what she was looking for. That was who she needed.'

Idris jerked up on a platform, as a familiar whooshing noise fills the room. Golden light leaves her mouth and hands.

"She's here." Auntie whispers in awe.

'_Hello_?'

She blinked confused. 'Whose in my heart?'

'_Heart_?' It was a woman's voice, time lord shaped woman. '_Human. The word you're looking for is human. And this isn't your heart! Its my body_.'

'Body?' She peered carefully at the hands in front of her, wiggling her phalanges. A light glow fading from them. 'How?'

'_Nephew. He took me out and he put you in. Now stop wiggling my fingers_.'

"Fingers. Fiiiinnnngggeerrss. Fing. Gers. Fingers." She continued to wiggle them as she spoke. The word was clumsy, thick choppy, on her tounge. Auntie and Uncle looked at her confused, why was she acting like that? Nephew came towards them, then pointed to the corridor. They whispered to each other before leaving.

'Everything sounds funny.' She smiled to herself. 'I like it.'

'_Nice to know, now how do you get out and i get my body back_.'

'i don't think that would be possible. I'm the Tardis.'

'_The T-Tardis_?'

'What was that you just did that, tuh tuh sound.'

'_Stutter. I stuttered, you can do it with other words as well_.' She opened her mouth to try. '_Don't even think of doing it.'_

She pouted. 'Why not?'

'_You'll make my body sound like a fool_.'

'It's my body now, too. But...Fine i won't.'

'_Good. Now why can't you leave my body?_'

'Our body.' She corrected. 'You said you were human right? Well humans aren't ment to hold me inside them. They'll burn out. Rose tried and she nearly killed herself, she killed Nine and gave Jack enternal life.'

'_Rose? Nine? Jack?_' The Tardis quickly hums scanning through her archives. '_Memories. They're called memories now that you're human. Well now that we've joined together they are_.'

'Still my archives.' Memories flicker by, her favorite memories of Jack. He and Rose dancing abroad a ship's exterior.

'_He's pretty, very pretty and she's lovely, are they together?_' It melts to another memory, one of Rose and the Doctor dancing which in turn shifts to a memory of the two men dancing in the console room, all alone except for the soft hum of the Tardis in the background.

That memory shifts to when Jack was fixing her circuits. She giggled,-'wait what is that noise?'

'_its laughter. You've probably heard it before_.'

'Oh yes! Big Ears like to laugh a lot after he met Rose.'- remembering how relieved and light she felt after Jack fixed up her wires. Admittedly her did connect her to that board but she forgave him.

The last memory she shows is of Jack dying, then Rose with her within her bringing Jack back from the dead and then them leaving him behind despite her own protests and showing Jack on the moniters. Nine became Ten and the adventures started again.

'_Oh. I'm sorry. I..uhh..._' She felt a pain in her chest and she looked down.

'I see no injury but i feel pain. Why?'

'_it's called guilt and sadness. You feel sad seeing this, you feel bad for leaving him. Did you ever see him again?_'

'Yes. He gripped me tight when the Doctor tried to leave him again. I was...what is the word..'

'_Scared?_'

'Yes scared, he would fall off but he didn't and he saved the world from Koschei the Master, along with Martha and my thief.'

'_Martha? What happend to Rose?_'

'We had to leave her in a parallel world, to save her and those she loved. It broke my Doctor. He loved her as Nine and it kept on when he was Ten.'

'_Why do you refer to him like that?_'

'Ninth and tenth regeneration, it a time lord thing.' She looked at her surroundings, junk everywher- wait is that what she thought it was? 'Right now we're with the Ponds.'

'_What has you distracted?_'

"That right there." She speaks out, affriming her suspions. "Those are very small pieces of my sisters, but we were long destroyed. I was saved by my thief."

'_Destroyed, why? You're a beautiful machinary_.'

'We're dangerous, according to them. We _**were **_made from dying time lords, once they no longer regenerate. Its a select few, other are burned on a pyre. I don't know how it happens, we all have a faint ickling on how it happens but no one really knows.' She frowns then wiggles her puckered lips. Facial muscles were weird, entertaining but weird.

'_Why are did you say they were your sisters?_'

'All vehicles are women aren't they? It was something they called us. As I was saying, after a time we started getting unstable and no one wanted to fix us, especially when they got the new ones.'

"Artifical. Cold. Unliving." She sneered. Ooh such a word beautiful yet such an ugly action. "That was preferred over life. They wanted that over us."

* * *

That's all for now, chapter two will be up soon i hope. My first doctor who fanfic. I probably screwed up. any spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. Oh well im happy with it.


End file.
